Crippleopia River
by silentskulls
Summary: Prince Vince takes Lydia to a river for a date, but it doesn't exactly go according to plan: an uncomfortable topic comes up and ruins his time.


**A/N: I know the ending is weird, but I really wanted to write something for Prince Vince and Lydia. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Hello, Prince Vince," she said quietly, smiling. He shook his head, smiling back.

"Please, Lydia; call me Vince." Her smile widened. Politely, he took her hand and kissed it. Her smile reached her eyes. He continued holding it as he looked at her. "Shall I take you to the river?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'd like that." After a moment, he let go of her hand and began walking, his hands in his pockets.

"It's really quite beautiful," he said, a small smile on his lips. "Especially as it gets further into the afternoon. It'll take a while to get there, but it'll be a good time. I think you'll like it."

"I think so, too," she said, looking at him with a pleased expression. He felt his heart flip excitedly at the look. She looked at their feet and began walking in step with him. "What is the river called?" she asked, trying to start a conversation as she looked at his face again. He turned away from her awkwardly and stared at the ground ahead of them.

"The Crippleopia River," he told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's wide and deep."

"How nice." He seemed satisfied with the moment. They both became oddly silent. She enjoyed the sound of their shoes clacking on the pavement, the tones mixing with one another. He found the silence a bit awkward, though he wasn't sure what to say.

"I-It's only a few more minutes from here," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Another silence. Finally, he cleared his throat and pointed at the

crossroad ahead of them.

"To the right," he said. "Left only leads to a residential area." She made an understanding noise. He nodded, pinching his lips together. "Not sure how safe it is, either." It was a good twenty yards before they reached the crossroad, and it was here when she began speaking again.

"I'm really happy that you're so casual around me, Vince," she said, smiling at him. He looked at her and returned her smile. She thought she even saw a bit of embarrassment in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're so casual around _me_, Lydia," he said, his voice soft. She looked forward again, teeth flashing behind her ruby lips. He looked forward, as well. "I… I don't think anyone's ever been so honest and informal around me except you." She lifted an eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem very fair. You're a human being."

"A _dead_ human being." She forgot about that fact. He didn't ever act like he wasn't alive. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It seemed like he was completely alive, enjoying every little bit of life. It was weird to her to think—or, rather, _remember_—that he wasn't alive.

"Either way. You're an individual." He shrugged and shook his head at the same time.

"Not like they'll ever listen. Nobody takes me seriously." Lydia wasn't surprised but she said nothing about it. He sighed deeply and left it at that. They were silent again. Lydia looked around. The air was full of moisture and the wind was cool; surely they were getting close. "Lydia," he said, and at once she turned to him, "thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." She smiled. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but looked straight ahead again when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Of course. I'm really enjoying myself." She looked forward again, smiling to herself. He took her hand and turned a sharp right, jogging forward slightly and pulling her away from the few trees. A large river stretched in front of them, orange, gold, and blue from the rapidly setting sun. She smiled widely. "It's beautiful." He smiled.

"It's the only thing in the Neitherworld that isn't slimy or grotesque. I mean, I have nothing against that, but I thought that you might like to see it."

"I do like seeing it. Thank you," she said, turning to him and smiling. He looked at her, the smile still on his face.

"I thought that, y'know, since _you're _not slimy or grotesque you might want to see something in the Neitherworld that was as beautiful as you." She saw the tenderness and embarrassment in his eyes, making her heart warm. It was an odd feeling, but she embraced it no less.

"Thank you." His smile grew. "… You seem so different…" And then it vanished.

"Different? Is that good?" She nodded and shrugged in one, smooth movement.

"Yes, I suppose. It's different, but I think I like it." His smile returned, as did hers. They looked at each other for a moment as he pinched his lips, looking at her hand. Slowly, he reached for it and held her index finger gently. She smiled at him, attempting to hide the uncertainty. She looked back out to the river, sighing slightly. He looked out with her, now moving his hand so he was grasping her entire hand in his own. "I wish I could show this to Beetlejuice. He'd probably freak-out at the thought of something actually being _pretty _or _clean _here in the Neitherworld." Vince's eyebrows drew together as his smile turned into a jealous frown.

"Why bring _him_ here?" he asked inquiringly. She shrugged, swinging their hands a bit.

"Why _not_?"

"Aren't you happy just being here with me?"

"Well, I certainly am, but I'd like to show it to Beetlejuice." Vince released her hand and held her jaw with both hands, looking her in the eyes.

"Why, Lydia?"

"Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because I like having a place that only belongs to your memory and mine. Why do you have to share it?" She lifted an eyebrow. There was a moment of silence before he finally drew closer to her, having to lean down a bit to reach. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. They were warm and soft against his, which were cold and chapped. It was a pleasant feeling, he thought. He didn't want to move away. However, he knew he had to, but he lingered a few moments longer before pulling back. She stared at him, an unsure look on her face. He only looked at her, licking his lips a bit. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked to her feet, feeling the blood heat in her face.

"Vince, I…" She stopped and looked at him, shrugging. "I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing at all." He stroked the line of her jaw with his thumb. Gently, he leaned down and kissed where his thumb had just passed. When he pulled away, the blush in her cheeks was glowing. "… Should we go back?"

"Indeed, we should. And we shouldn't speak of this in front of anyone."

"Why not?" She didn't answer. Instead, she only took his hand from her face and

held it in her own, sighing deeply.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Vince," she said softly. "But I really think we should be getting home." He nodded slowly. She kept his hand in her own and began walking back the way they came. "But I'm still glad you brought me here. It's really beautiful." He was silent. She sighed. "I'm really sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I'm but only a ghost. I have no feelings," he said in a scratchy tone. Her eyebrows drew together in a concerned expression. They kept walking and finally returned to his castle. She looked at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm still really sorry," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before she let go. He shook his head, smiled slightly, and tapped her head.

"Don't be," was all he said before he walked back into his castle.

"I-I'll see you later," she said, raising her voice so he could still hear her. He nodded.

"Of course." He closed the door behind him. She sighed deeply and pinched her lips. She would surely see him later. Until then, she would wait at home.


End file.
